Needed Me
by BunnButt
Summary: Kaz and Venom Snake decide to take a little break with some mezcal before things start to heat up.
_Phi's Notes:_

 _It's done.. IT'S FINALLY DONE oh jesus christ, this has been sitting in my Tumblr drafts for a while! I started it during finals as a way to blow some steam but for obvious reasons I wasn't able to finish it... I feel so productive today, I got two fanfics done omg_

 _But anyway, it's the first MGSV fanfic I've ever written, so critique is much appreciated! Thank you very much for reading sweeties. :3c_

Living hell comes in the form of paper, and after two months Kaz was damn sure of it.

Kaz puffed, and looked back at his glass of South African Three Ships whisky. The smooth honey-colored liquid settled lumpily over the blocks of ice, the sweet smell making its way into Kaz's nostrils. It was late night at Mother Base, and Kaz had decided to relax a bit before continuing his research with the intel team.

This time, they were planning on taking down a drug cartel whose headquarters was rumored to be located somewhere in Nigeria, run by men probably of Yoruba origin. They'd found some document papers that struck Kaz as incredibly odd. The documents were U238 (depleted uranium) screening results of a couple of soldiers, some which indicated high levels of exposure. But why would something like that be amongst opium cargo? Kaz suspected that Skullface might be getting help from local cartels (since they possess a large network around the continent) to transport depleted uranium for nuclear weapons. Unfortunately, the Nigerian mafia seems to stray from any kind of traditional mafia (no tattoos, no fancy suits, _nada_ ) and they've become incredibly difficult to spot despite the high-class technology on MB. They'd yet to find any more leads, and if they wanted to find any they had to work fast. This cartel might not possess the best technology compared to Kaz's intel team, but they were definitely keen on cleaning up their tracks. And they would become a lot faster at it if Skullface was backing them up.

Everyone else thought it was a good idea to take a rest too, and Kaz could see a couple of intel soldiers reclining against the steely crimson walls, chatting amongst each other quietly. It was 1:45 AM, darkness covering the steely base save for the small, yellow lights emitting from cargo trucks and doors that made the base glow. A couple of intel agents were doing silly shootout bets with tranquilizer guns in a fight to stay awake while others were curled up against heavy metal and biological matter cargo, their headsets slinging around their necks as they tried to cram some sleep in before returning to their computers. No doubt, this week had been pretty hard on everyone. He could hear the soft crackle of waves, the salty sea breeze bristling through the hair sticking out from his beret. His metallic digits gripped the glass sitting on the small table in front of him, taking it to his lips before taking a long sip. He was equipped with metal limbs, courtesy of the new mechanical engineer Raging Elephant who constantly hummed folk songs in Pashto. Kaz had to admit that he hummed quite beautifully, and particularly enjoyed his rendition of "Gudara Oran Shi" or something like that. However, the mechanical limbs were a little faulty sometimes and needed of improvements. His limbs would sometimes break into small fits, much like a Parkinson's patient except the fits probably happened maybe every three days or so. But, naturally, they happened in just the right moment: right when fucking up brought along heavy consequences. That's why he brought along a spare glass with ice, just in case his arm messed up again like last week.

"Any luck?" Kaz heard a deep voice behind him. Kaz huffed, and turned to greet his friend Venom Snake. He'd just gotten back from a mission. He smelled heavily of sour wormwood, and you could see within a discrete pouch of his gear small globular yellow flowers. He'd mentioned he was heading out to do some mine clearing and probably picked them up along the way.

"Dead end. What better place to be." Kaz replied sarcastically, shifting his glaucoma-ridden eyes away from Snake behind his aviators.

Snake took a seat next to Kazuhira, dragging the spare stool beneath him as his gear rattled noisily. "I brought something that might cheer you up."

Kaz's eyes shifted once more to Snake, raising a brow quizically. "Oh?"

"One of the soldiers gave me this. From his wife as a gift for saving him from Afghanistan." Snake extracted a glass bottle from one of his pouches and placed it on the table. The bottle was tall, with a yellow-and-red label covered in Spanish. There was soft, tea-aged decorative rope circling the bottle's long neck. Mezcal.

"I don't remember seeing mezcal worms in the Michoacan-imported mezcal we tried in Costa Rica." Kaz glared at the stiff, brown worm floating in the bottle. His blonde, thick eyebrows crinkled together as he watched the little worm float around.

"The worm is a novelty thing." Snake smiled, and released the cork from the mezcal bottle. "Would you like to try it?"

Kaz stared at him for a moment. "I happen to have a spare glass… just in case the hand messed up again." Kaz took the glass again to his lips, drinking down the remainder of his whisky and removed the ice cubes with his gloved fingers. He tossed the cubes into the ocean, breaking the rustling waves with a soft _sploosh._

"I WAS kind of in the mood for some shots, so you came along at a perfectly good time with your offer. But I have to get back." Kaz said lightheartedly.

Snake's lips tightened into a straight line. "I know we need to work but I need you to take a break from the investigation, at least for a couple of hours." Kaz almost couldn't believe the words that came out of his XO's mouth. It wasn't like him to put an investigation like this on pause, but Kaz hadn't slept through two separate shifts. He'd looked in the mirror earlier that day and he looked awful without his glasses. But by this point, he was so exhausted and fed up with everything that he was ready to take a break and enjoy the hell out of it. Maybe Snake caught sight of his dark eye circles that he decided to come by and comfort him.

"The intel team switches shifts in a couple of hours. They can take it from there." Snake felt the last words slip off of his tongue, and it didn't feel like a warning. It felt more like a current description.

Kaz mumbled to himself quietly, feeling a tingle of nervousness shake his body. Apparently Snake noticed it and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. His strong fingers gripped his smooth shoulder muscles idly, and Kaz could keep a light shiver rip through his torso. Did he really look that fucked up? That his boss was begging him for a break?

Kaz took out the glass, pouring a shot equivalent into both short, stumpy glasses. The sour, aggressive smell of what seemed like tequila filled the air.

"Cheers." Snake mumbled and hugged the glass with his fingers, and Kaz chuckled at his feeble attempt to make this seem like an occasion to celebrate. They both knew there really wasn't a reason to celebrate, they'd reached a dead end recently with the narcotics cartel and they really weren't sure where else to scour for information.

"… I'm taking another round." Kaz mumbled, and poured another shot into his glass.

Snake lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He really wanted to go hard on this. But he wasn't going to stop him. They both needed a break.

This time Snake poured the two shots. It was during this moment that Kazuhira wished they had some sliced oranges to accompany their mezcal.

By 3:30 AM, they were already five shots and three whisky glasses in. Kaz was impressed at how well both of them could hold their alcohol. They'd talked about everything: way economy, African history, different drug cartels around the world, hell they'd even talked about women.

"It's been such a long time since I've felt relaxed enough to discuss something other than work." Kaz had removed his beret, smoothing his gloved hand through his soft golden locks. The full moon hung above them, making the Indian Ocean glitter splendidly. Kaz wondered, a little drunkenly, if it was actually microplastic that made the ocean glitter so much. As Kaz was about to reach for his glass, suddenly the mechanical hand flinched and the digits started to move violently, causing him to unintentionally fling the glass off the table. The glass shattered between his legs, along with the mezcal inside.

"Ah, god damn it." Kazz gritted his teeth, the heavy scent of mezcal filling the air.

Snake bent down quickly, collecting the glass fragments with his robotic hand. Kaz watched the man pick up the pieces intently. His dark beard closed around his square jaw and his beautifully intense blue eyes scanned the floor, looking for more fragments. Snake's face was covered in deep, healed scars. Kaz absent-mindedly took his hand and touched the scar on his forehead. Suddenly, Snake pulled away in shock.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just that… They fucked you up so much." Kaz said quietly.

Snake was silent for a moment. Ah, shit. You fucked this up, Kaz thought to himself.

Suddenly, Snake laughed. "Are you trying to tell me I looked fucked up?"

Kaz hadn't realized what he'd said. He certainly didn't mean it that way (au contraire), but he decided to play along. "… Well, it doesn't really help when someone like me stands next to you." Kaz smiled, showcasing his row of perfectly white teeth as they glittered in the moonlight.

"Which completely explains why you have a steady relationship with a girl now." Snake retorted, and offered his glass of mezcal to Kazuhira.

"EVA's still into you because she isn't with you 24/7 like I am." Kazuhira took the mezcal glass gracefully, giving Snake a feline look as he took a sip. As he set the glass down, Snake took it to gulp down the remainder of the glass. As Snake was about to finish, Kaz wrapped his gloved hand around Snake's. "Don't swallow." He mumbled.

Snake looked into his friend's eyes past his aviators, and noticed that they were consumed with lust. His soft lips were slightly parted, his square jaw dotted with blonde stubble. The surrounding darkness framed his features and he looked absolutely gorgeous. He approached Snake's face, taking Snake's bottom lip between his own. Snake, at first hesitant, allowed himself to comply, releasing the pool of mezcal in his lips into the kiss. Their lips intertwined, brushing against each other softly as Kaz leaned in closer, his elbows on the table. Kaz could taste the sour mezcal spill and coat their lips, as he softly caressed Snake's tongue with his own. Their tongues began to curl and slide against each other, Kaz's own rubbing small, slow circles against the tip of Snake's tongue. Snake groaned in pleasure, as he took a fistful of Kaz's hair into his hand. He could keep a low grumble erupt in pleasure from Kaz's throat. Kaz growled and broke away from the kiss, making his way to Snake's neck. He began to circle his skin with his tongue and periods of soft, sharp bites. He made his way up to Snake's ear, leaving a trail of wet kisses before closing his lips in and circling his tongue on Snake's earlobe. Snake could feel a rush of blood to his cock, and pressed his fingers into Kazuhira's strong shoulders hard. "Let me know how much you like it." Kazuhira whispered in a deep, (alcohol-driven) lust-filled voice, and slid his hand to Snake's groin. He palmed his erection, caressing the man's length with his fingers. Snake bit his bottom lip, trying to drown out a moan. The two pulled away, seemingly consumed with lust. Kazuhira stood silently, striding away from the table. Snake took it as a silent queue to follow him, his burly shadow tailing behind him.

They promptly arrived at Kaz's quarters. Kaz fumbled with his room's doorknob before flinging it open recklessly, muttering a couple of _kuso_ under his breath in the process. Once they were in, Kaz placed a hand on Snake's chest and threw him back forcefully and Snake's back met a soft, fluffy bed. Kaz was silent and breathing heavily, eyeing Snake up and down with a hungry gaze and parted lips. The soft glow his lamp emitted cast a golden light on his masculine features and he just looked godly. There was something very… animalistic about Kaz in this moment. He looked like he couldn't contain himself any longer and it made Snake just that much hornier. He looked Snake up and down with a very particular look. Kaz was probably imagining fucking him silly.

Kaz crawled on top of him and lured Snake into a deep kiss. He could taste the remnants of mezcal on each others' mouths. The kiss quickly grew heavy and hungry on Kaz's part. He practically ripped Snake's gear off, leaving him only in his boots, camo pants and a black wifebeater that clung to his well-defined muscles, outlining his chiselled abs and pectorals. Kaz took both of Snake's hands and pinned them over his head which made Snake even harder.

Kaz began to shrug out of the rest of his clothes, until he was only left in his aviators and boxers. His chiseled abs caught the soft light of the lamp, along with his contoured chest and neck muscles. There was a very faint remnant of his Costa Rican tan. God, he just looked so sweaty and _sexy_ right now. You could see his erection push against his boxers. Snake began to wonder about Kaz's length.

Suddenly Kaz pulled his boxers down, his cock springing out. He was definitely above average, but nothing too painful. He was trimmed and clean, the top of his cock glistening with pre-cum. The sight of Kaz's thick cock made Snake's mouth water. Kaz smirked and began to stroke himself. He took Snake's chin between his hands and gave him a soft, short kiss. "Kneel." He commanded quietly. Snake complied, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor. He settled himself on his knees, kneeling before Kazuhira. He loved it when Kazuhira took control. Snake stroked the man's cock with his hand, from the base all the way to his. He could hear Kaz take a deep breath, and with each minute his breathing became more hoarse and shallow. Snake decided it was his turn to fuck with him. Snake caressed the side of his cock _very lightly_ with his bottom lip, blowing hot air on his cock in the process.

"Does torturing me like this get you off? Because you know, I absolutely _love_ being denied a blow job." Kaz breathed heavily. Uncalled sarcasm, check.

Snake smiled. "And I can deny said blow job now if I wanted to and leave you like this."

Kaz threw his head back, and placed his hand on Snake's face, lightly caressing his cheek. His large hand then moved to his shoulder where he gripped him hard, and Snake noticed that he was trying to push him closer Snake decided it was enough torture. He began to circle his tongue along the bottom of Kaz's cock before reaching the tip, flattening his tongue when reaching the head. He closed his lips around the entire tip, sucked and pulled away. He could feel Kaz shudder at the sensation. He took his lips to Kazuhira's dick once again and took him deeper into his mouth. The warm, wet sensation made Kaz's dick jump inside Snake's mouth. Snake continued to suck him off and Kazuhira could only suppress his grunts in the back of his throat.

"Fuck…" He mumbled under his breath, his hand making the way to the back of Snake's head. He thrusted into Snake's mouth in a very shallow matter, before Snake's head was still. His tongue swirled around the bottom of Kaz's dick, as he began to take control. Kaz's thrusts were shallow at first, but he gradually began to pick up the pace. He was fucking Snake's mouth and it felt unreal. The inside of his mouth was so velvety and his tongue was pushing him over the edge. "Fuck, Snake…" He panted.

Suddenly, Kaz pulled his dick out of Snake's mouth. He gripped Snake hard by the shoulders and began to kiss him deeply, hungrily. Kaz was being incredibly rough with him, biting Snake's lips hard. "Get on your knees." Kaz sighed, and Snake felt the heat pool in his stomach.

Snake complied and made his way to the bed. Kaz climbed on top of him and engaged him in a wet kiss. Without breaking it, from his coat on the floor he took out what looked like a long strand of rope. Snake remembered the soft rope, it was wrapped around the neck of the mezcal bottle. He broke momentarily from the kiss so he could wrap Snake's wrists to the bedpost. He secured the knot with a quick tug. Snake was stomach-down, on his knees with his wrists tied to the bedpost.

"Tonight, you're under my control." Kaz ordered, to which Snake nodded, panting softly. He began to palm his cock through his boxers, before stripping them off and revealing his pretty big member to his partner. I Kaz opened a drawer beside his bed, taking out a condom along with a tube of lubricant. "If it hurts, I want you to let me know. Although making it hurt a little would be fun." He whispered playfully into Snake's ear before giving his earlobe a soft bite.

Kaz had brought the mezcal bottle with him, and decided to sprinkle a couple of drops along Snake's body. From the muscles in his back, all the way to the top of his ass. The heavy scent filled the bedroom. Kaz took his tongue to Snake's ass, licking the mezcal from the area between his shoulder blades all the way to his ass. He began to lick circles on one of his buttcheeks, before giving it a firm bite. Kaz ran his tongue all the way to Snake's ass, circling his throbbing entrance. Snake groaned, his dick rock hard. He began to lick and kiss his asshole aggressively, probing his tongue into his ass. Snake bent his head down, biting down a moan. Suddenly, Kaz pulled away. "How badly do you want me to fuck you?" Kaz commanded, introducing his index finger into Snake. He could feel himself expanding around Kaz's fingers. He began to throb around him hungrily.

"Kaz… please… " Snake whimpered.

"Tell me how you like it." Kazuhira commanded.

"Just _fuck me_ already!" Snake growled through his teeth.

"Good boy." He smirked, lining his cock to Snake's asshole. He slowly thrusted into him, expanding his ring. Snake began to breathe a little harder, and Kazuhira looked like he was trying really hard not to thrust himself entirely into Snake. "Does it hurt?" Kaz prodded, desperate to get in deeper. Snake shook his head, and Kazuhira began to ease himself deeper into Snake. Kaz took a deep breath. "Fuck, Boss." He murmured under his breath. He could feel himself accommodate to Kazuhira's girth, his insides gripping onto him hungrily. Kaz began to move slowly, introducing himself a little deeper with each thrust. Kaz built up to a rhythm where he began to pound into Snake roughly. "You're so fucking tight.." Kaz growled, gripping onto Snake's hips and thrusting deeper into him. Snake felt dizzy, his head spinning as Kaz was fucking him silly. He was on the verge of cumming, and all he wanted was for Kaz to fuck him even harder. He could already feel bruises blossoming on his buttocks from the force Kaz was using to pound into him. He wanted Kaz to fuck him and no one else. Suddenly, Kaz flipped him around so that Snake was on his back now. Snake instinctively wrapped his legs around Kaz's torso as he pushed his hard cock into his ass again. "I'm… going to come.." Kazuhira muttered.

Kaz steadied Snake, as he ejaculated with a loud groan. Snake could feel himself cum as well, spilling his seed all over the bed. The two were breathing roughly, sweat beading along their muscles. Kaz extracted himself out of Snake's ass, holding the condom so his cum won't spill over. He promptly placed the condom in the trash, and collapsed on top of Snake. Snake was breathing heavily, his own cum splayed all over Kaz's bedsheets.

The two had gotten dressed promptly, and were now sitting outside of Kaz's quarters. Snake was smoking from his electronic cigarette, taking a long drag before puffing it out in a narrow puff of smoke. "We should probably get back to work now." When he spoke, a thin trail of smoke emerged from his lips. The sky was beginning to take on a light blue hue, indicating sunrise was nearing.

Kazuhira laughed. "Yeah. Anytime you want to blow some steam, you're more than welcome to invite me."

"Naturally." Snake cocked his head with a smile, the rising sun casting a golden glow on his features.


End file.
